


His Muse

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Yandere [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drugged Sex, F/M, Kidnapping, Night of the Soul Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Pre-Canon, Pre-Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Pre-Deviant Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Rape/Non-con Elements, Worried Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Yandere, Yandere Carl Manfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: In the span of an afternoon you went from working two jobs and being a student to being the 'muse' of THE Carl Manfred. You keep waiting for the shoe to drop but everything seems to go well for some reason?





	1. Chapter 1

You hummed to yourself as you climbed into the car after loading up the easels into the back, today you were making a delivery and getting to meet  _ The _ Carl Manfred. Usually he sent his android out to buy supplies but something must have come up because he placed an order for delivery. You glanced at the backseat filled with two new easels and several large canvases, then again his android wouldn’t have been able to walk all of it home anyways. That was probably why you were asked to deliver it. 

 

You pulled up to the driveway and rang the buzzer, “Uh hi? This is y/n from Bellini’s Paints? I’m here to drop off the delivery.” You leaned your head out the window and waved at the small camera you could see pointed at the car. The gate swung open and you pulled up into the driveway. You looked around in awe, it was a beautiful house. You were so busy staring at the house and yard you almost missed Markus walking up to you. 

 

You gave a laugh as you waved at the android, his sweet smile always brightened your day. “Well if it isn’t my favorite customer!” He returned the smile and opened the car door for you to climb out before he turned and started to pull canvases out of the backseat.

 

“Y/N, you know Carl’s your favorite customer. Not me.” 

 

You laughed a bit as his response. “True, but it’s not like I’ve ever met him. Have I?” 

 

He shook his head in response before looking at the supplies in front of the two of you. He bit his lip for a moment before looking up at you. “Well, if you don’t mind helping me take these in you could meet him?” 

 

You both began to pick up the supplies and walk inside, idly chatting between yourselves. Most days you would forget Markus wasn’t human, he acted so human. The only thing that always stood out to you was his kindness, that level of sincerity and compassion seemed inhuman to you. You followed behind Markus, trying not to just stop and look around in awe of your surroundings. You did however stop in your tracks as he led you in to a beautiful art room. The walls were glass and showed the backyard, you could see different paint cans everywhere and could only marvel at what looked like an artists dream room. A mechanical whirl caught your attention and you turned to see a large hydraulic lift slowly lowering down a man. Markus walked over to him and detached it from the wheelchair the man was sitting in. 

 

He rolled over to you, looking up at you with a crooked grin and bright blue eyes. “You must be the girl Markus has told me so much about.” 

 

You gave a short laugh,  _ he _ knew about you? “I must be?” You turned to give Markus a questioning look. “I can’t imagine there’s much for him to say about me?” 

 

Carl looked over his shoulder at Markus who just gave a quick grin and resumed putting away the supplies, quickly walking over to you and relieving you of your packages. “Just that you are a thing of beauty.” He looked you up and down before he wheeled around you in a circle. You resisted the urge to turn with him. “You should come back here after work. I would love to paint you.” You felt your face flush at his words, you weren’t used to someone showing you such attention. 

 

You opened and closed your mouth a few times, trying to think of a response before you just shut it and nodded your head. Carl watched as Markus led you back outside. He wheeled after the two of you and waved at you before watching you back up out of the driveway. 

 

The rest of the day felt like it passed by in a blur, you felt your chest constrict when you clocked out and left the building to see Markus standing there. “I’m still in my uniform though?” 

 

Markus looked around at the different shops. “Do you live nearby?” 

 

You gave a half shrug, “Enough? I mean it’s not like an hour walk or anything.” You untied your apron and took off the ball cap, wrapping up the apron and then shoving it into the hat. Markus watched and waited as you shoved it all into your bag before you looked at him with a small smile. “Right, to my place for non work clothes then I guess we’re taking the bus?” 

 

“Lead the way.” In just under a half hour the two of you were standing outside of your apartment, you were trying not to breathe heavily from the brisk pace you had walked at. Part of you didn’t want to admit that you did live almost an hours walk away from work. You felt like he would disapprove. Which was a dumb thought, androids didn’t have emotions or opinions. They couldn’t give you the judgemental look Markus was currently giving you. He just raised an eyebrow as he watched you try to catch your breath without gasping for air. “Don’t put yourself out on my account.” 

 

He just sassed you. You unlocked the door and tried to take deep breaths through your nose. You felt proud of yourself for not flipping him off. His next words did make you flip him off though, “It’s rather… small.” He looked around the place, taking in the coffee table cluttered with homework from several classes, the stack of laundry you were supposed to fold last night but got caught up doing homework instead. He looked up to see you flipping him off. “That wasn’t supposed to be so offensive, I apologize.”

 

You finally put down your hands and you shrugged, “I’m a broke-ass college student. Just be glad I don’t have 5 roommates. Thankfully the job pays well enough for me to afford rent on my own.” You paused and tilted your head, “Well- jobs. Just so you know, it’s a good thing you caught me on a weekday. Weekends are spent cleaning houses of rich snobs who don’t trust androids.” 

 

He glanced around at the books and papers out on the coffee table. “You’re studying AIs and Robotic Engineering?” 

 

“Yup! I’m hoping to be the next Kamski!” Markus found himself smiling at the way your eyes lit up at the topic. “But first, lemme go find my nice clothes. I think I have some stuffed in the closet.” Markus went to follow you to the bedroom when you turned and stopped him by putting your hands up. “Alone. I will go and get changed alone. You can wait out here.” 

 

Markus walked back to the living room as you closed the door, he looked around the apartment. It wasn’t messy, just cramped. In fact the most mess you seemed to have was the homework all over the coffee table. Markus sat down on the couch and began to fold your laundry as he waited for you. He heard the door open and close and turned to see you in a nice blouse and slacks. “You’re touching my laundry.” 

 

“It seemed the only thing you needed help with. Should I have left it?” You nodded and then just shook your head at him before slipping flats on and running your fingers through your hair. He stood up and looked over your clothes, walking around you in a circle much like Carl earlier. “Is that a corset you’re wearing under that?” 

 

You patted down the shirt, wondering if it stuck out somehow. “Should I take it off? I like how I look in it.”

 

“It’s fine. We should head out now.” The two of you walked over to the bus stop, you turned and gave a small frown at Markus as he stepped into the Androids only section. You walked further back so only the line separated you two. He didn’t say anything, just gave you a confused expression as the two of you stood in the bus. 

 

The two of you stood in silence as the bus took you to Lafayette Ave. When you reached the stop Markus turned to walk off the bus and you hurried after him, still trying to not stare around in awe at the house. Markus guided you back into the same art room you had seen Carl in before. He turned away from his current painting to give you a smile. 

 

“Come on, let’s go to a different room. I’ll just get a sketch of you tonight, you never want to rush a work of art you know.” You smiled politely and were led into another room. You couldn’t help but gaze in wonder at the tall bookshelves. “You act like Alice in Wonderland with the way you’re gazing about.”

 

You felt the heat rush to your face, “Sorry.” The word tumbled out of your mouth and you nervously smoothed down your shirt as you looked around some more. “I guess I do feel a bit like her. I’d never imagine myself in a place this nice in a million years.” You walked up to a tall stuffed giraffe, your hand pausing just an inch from it before you changed your mind and stepped back. 

 

“It’s alright to be curious. Could you sit on the couch? Markus hand her a book. Thank you.” You smiled at Markus as he handed you a book,  _ an actual hardcover book _ . You glanced over at Carl, “Don’t sit so stiffly doll. You can relax. Sit like you usually do and hold the book open.” You slipped off your shoes and curled one leg under you before opening the book, taking a moment to just take in the old book smell. You closed your eyes and smiled, thinking of the books your grandparents used to have. The ones your parents had when you were just a kid, before they started moving around and switching everything to digital for the convenience. After a moment you opened your eyes and felt your face heating up again. Carl was quietly looking up at you as he sketched, but Markus was looking at you in wonder. He probably didn’t understand scent memory or how sentimental humans could be. Then again, as he walked behind Carl and watched him sketch you, you felt yourself smiling because maybe he did understand sentiment.

 

You started to read the book, just listening to the sounds of the fire crackling and the sound of his pencil going over the paper to your side. Occasionally he would wheel his chair over to a slightly different spot and continue from there. After a little while you glanced up from the book and jumped a little when you saw Carl was sitting much closer to you. He just gave you a warm smile and resumed his work. “Could you move and sit on the longue?” You closed the book and put it down before standing up and walking over. “Now turn your head and look out the window. Just over your shoulder. Like that.” You stayed in the position, placing both hands on your lap and thankfully not twitching when Carl reached over and pushed your hair back behind your shoulders. If it had been a younger man you would have said he was flirting with you. Soft lingering touches were how he positioned you perfectly before being satisfied with the position. 

 

After what felt like too long he spoke again, “Done for tonight. I’m sure you must be famished. Would you like to stay for dinner?” 

 

You almost said no out of instinct but thought of what was even in your pantry at the moment. And since you couldn’t recall and it was another few days before your next paycheck you knew you shouldn’t turn down a free meal. “Sure thing Carl.” You stood back up, brushing down your shirt again. The two of you enjoyed a pleasant dinner together, Markus was playing piano while the two of you talked. You found yourself telling him about your studies and how you tried to balance two jobs and school at the same time and how you wondered how you still managed to stay sane with all of that. 

 

He frowned a bit when you told him about your second job and how you hated it but you really didn’t have a flexible enough schedule to afford a better second job. “This could be your job.” You froze, wondering if you heard him correctly. 

 

“What.” You grimaced at the response, but it sounded unbelievable. 

 

“Quit that job, take less time at Bellini’s, spend more time studying and focusing on what’s important to you.” He reached over and grasped your hand with his own, looking up at you with a soft smile that just asked for you to trust him. 

 

“I- I don’t know what to say.” You really didn’t, you just met him today and he wanted to hire you as a model? You pulled your hand back from his gently and looked down at your figure. Self-deprecating thoughts filled your mind and you bit your lip to keep from saying them.

 

He just smiled at you before picking his cutlery back up. “Say you’ll think about it at least.” You gnawed on your lip as you thought about it. Your thoughts went back and forth on the issue, it couldn’t  _ hurt _ to take him up on his offer. Could it? He seemed like a nice old man. Harmless even. He was very sweet and really, who would pass up an opportunity like this?

 

You nodded to yourself as you made up your mind. “I will then Mr. Manfred.”

 

“Call me Carl y/n.” 


	2. Artwork

The three of you fell into a routine of sorts. You went to school, worked just two shifts a week at Bellini’s, and spent the rest of your time with Carl and Markus. Some days he painted you, others he sketched you while you studied or while Markus taught you how to play piano or chess or the few rare times he tried to teach you how to cook. After the third attempt he actually kicked you out of the kitchen though. You were not meant for anything complicated when it came to cooking, and you accepted this. 

 

The first time Carl gave you a gift, you weren’t sure how to react and tried to reject it. Somehow he ended up twisting things around and you did accept the beautiful dress. He promptly had you model it. The painting was breathtaking and you wondered if that really was how he saw you. Standing in a field of grass and looking out at something outside of the painting, wind blowing and making the dress billow in the breeze with your hair trailing around your face. It looked so serene, so peaceful you felt captivated by it. 

 

Of course at the end of each day you went back to your apartment. Carl always tried to convince you to spend the night, and so far you were winning on those arguments. He did make sure Markus walked you home every night though. You did enjoy the walks or most nights, ride home with Markus. He was very sweet and the two of you would talk about any and everything that caught your interests. 

 

Life felt- perfect. You had someone that cared so much about you, and you found yourself starting to like the slightly eccentric artist too. You loved seeing the way he treated Markus, like he was a human being instead of just a mindless android. Carl though, he would talk with you about any and everything as you posed for his paintings. Somehow when he would show you the finished piece you really would feel beautiful. 

 

Then one day it felt like your perfect bubble burst. You were looking up at one of Carl’s paintings, a more abstract piece but you could still see it was you. You alone, at home, curled up in your bed and sleeping. You could feel your head spinning and had to sit down on a stool to keep from falling over. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” You turned to Carl, unable to think of a proper response. When had he seen you at your apartment? When had he seen your bedroom, your sheets, your pajamas? 

 

You opened your mouth to reply but closed it instead. Maybe you were over-reacting? You lived in a pretty generic apartment, bed sheets only came in a few different colors so it was just a bad coincidence that he picked the same color you had just changed your sheets to last week. You shoved down the feeling of dread and just gave Carl a nervous smile. “I- I should head back early tonight. I’ve got a lot of homework to do.” 

 

With that you turned and rushed out of his house, forgetting your bag in the rush to get out. The apartment and bed sheets you could brush off, but the pajamas wasn’t something you could toss away as a coincidence. The blanket was pulled back in the painting, you were curled up on your side and wearing an oversized button down and bike shorts. How could he know what you wore when you were home alone? You couldn’t recall getting back to the apartment, the trip home felt like a blur. Your legs hurt along with your lungs as you reached the door. You absently reached for your keys from your bag and cursed, realizing that in your panic you left the bag at Carls. You hit the door and cried, curling up in defeat. 

 

You were locked out of your apartment, on the 5th floor with no balcony to climb into. You cursed and stood up, hitting the door again in frustration. You stepped back when the door opened. You could feel your heart in your throat, had someone broken in? Should you call the police? You patted your pockets only to realize you had left your phone in your bag. The door opened fully and you backed away from it, not stopping until the wall touched your back. “Don’t be scared. It’s only me.” You covered your mouth with your hands when you heard his voice. “I know you’re probably scared. Carl sent me to make sure you were alright.” You closed your eyes and shook your head against his words. Gentle hands pried your hands from your mouth and he lifted you up, guiding you into your apartment and closing the door behind the two of you.

 

Markus gently placed you down on the couch, choosing to sit down next to you, his knees brushing against yours. He ignored the way you curled back up and scooted away from him. “You’re scared.” It wasn’t a question, and you didn’t answer. You just looked over at him as he watched you with those soft green eyes and a yellow LED. Part of you wondered what he was even thinking. “You feel as if we crossed some line?” He looked away from you and to the door as he thought over your reaction. “Carl told me love is showing someone you care for them. Was that not the purpose of his painting?”

 

You scoffed and shook your head. “Of my bedroom? While I was sleeping? How did he know what it looked like Markus?” You jumped up off the couch and started pacing back and forth, your hands curling into fists as you shook with fear and anger. “Am I going to find cameras in my room? Has he been spying on me?” You turned on your heel to run to your room but Markus jumped up and grabbed you around your waist, tackling you to the ground. You saw spots as your shoulder and head slammed into the coffee table then floor. Markus quickly scrambled off of you as you groaned in pain. You tried to grab your pounding head but quickly pulled your hand back at the fresh wave of pain that hit you. “Fucking hell!” You saw red spots on your fingers and stared at the drops of blood in surprise. You tried to sit up but the movement of your shoulder sent another wave of pain and you just laid back down on the ground in hopes you could catch your breath.

 

“I didn’t mean- I’m so sorry y/n. Carl just wanted you back and I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just wanted to stop you!” Markus was stumbling over his own words in the rush to get them out. He gently brought you up to sitting and you could hear footsteps rushing to the kitchen, then running water. After a moment you hissed in pain as a cold wet cloth started brushing against your head. “I’m just trying to clean it up. You’re bleeding a lot.”

 

You tried to push Markus away, but on a normal day that would have been a struggle. Hurt and both mentally and physically exhausted made even just trying to struggle a difficult task. “Get off me. I won’t go back.” You tried to hit him, but he just pushed your fists out of the way. You then put your foot up on his chest and tried to kick him away but he wouldn’t budge. “Just let go of me!” He slapped a hand over your mouth in response, trying to keep you from yelling anymore. It was too much, you could  _ feel _ how close he was. Pressure on your head from the washcloth and his hand, pressure on your face from him keeping your mouth shut, pressure from your back against the couch. You tried to scream when he climbed on top of your lap to try and stop your struggling. 

 

You kept your eyes closed, missing the worried expression on his face as he kept the wet towel pressed against your head wound. “You are coming back though.” You tried to shake your head no but Markus held you more firmly in place to keep you from hurting yourself more. You felt ready to scream, but his hand prevented you. Everything felt too much, you just wanted him to let you go. “Don’t struggle y/n. Carl already will be disappointed in me for letting you get hurt. It’ll be alright. Just stay right here for now, okay?”

 

You didn’t respond to him, just keeping your eyes closed and letting him lift up your hand to keep pressure on your wound. You were so surprised and relieved from him removing his hand from your mouth that you didn’t scream or shout. You just gave a sigh of relief and kept your hand to your head. Markus got up and walked away, you weren’t sure where he went to though. You were just glad to have him off of you. 

 

A sound caught your attention, Markus was speaking to someone and you finally opened your eyes. You could see the door out of your apartment in front of you and you tried to get up, catching yourself on the coffee table when you stumbled. “Escape.” You took a step towards the door, dimly aware of how the room was spinning. You felt ready to puke and closed your eyes for a moment before taking another step towards the door. You could hear Markus’s voice stop and footsteps returning. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” His voice sounded almost cold behind you. You didn’t let it stop you though, just a few more steps and you would be out of the apartment. A firm hand grabbed your arm and  _ yanked _ you back. “You’re coming back with me.” 

 

You tried to shake your head, finally dropping your hand and trying to get him to let you go. “I won’t, I can’t.” You could feel hot tears falling down your face as you tried to get out of his grasp. “Just let me go. Please let me go.” You pulled back and Markus responded by pushing you back against the wall. He had one hand behind your head to keep you from hitting your head again and the other hand pinned your hand to the wall.

 

He stepped closer and leaned towards your ear, whispering “It’s not a choice y/n. You are coming back to Carl’s with me.” You tried to push him away with the one hand still free but he just leaned his body against yours. You felt terrified, what was he going to do to bring you back? You turned towards the door, wishing you were stronger or even that you had a roommate. Just anyone around to help you in this situation. 

 

Markus moved his hand from cupping the back of your head to resting over your throat. “You really are beautiful, and you have such a delicate looking neck.” You swallowed reflexively and tried to shake your head. “No no no. I won’t hurt you. You’re too beautiful, a work of art and I can’t destroy that.” He leaned forward and placed a kiss on your cheek. “I didn’t want to hurt you y/n. I won’t hurt you anymore. So let’s have you take a little nap.” 

 

Before you knew it he had let go of your hand and grabbed something from his pocket. You didn’t have anytime to react before he slid the needle into your neck and pressed down on the plunger. Your world went black within seconds.


	3. In a Gilded Cage

Sunlight filtered through curtains as you opened your eyes. You looked around to see you were in a well decorated bedroom. You sat up and ran your hands along the soft blanket covering you. You glanced around to see you were alone before you brought it up to your cheek to just rub the soft material against your face. 

 

You pulled the blanket tighter against you as you heard the door start to open. You were pretty sure you knew where you were, but seeing Markus confirmed it. He held his hands up and walked slowly towards you. “It’s alright y/n. You’re safe here. Carl is waiting for you downstairs, I just came in to lay out your clothes for you.” He walked closer to you, his hand reaching out to brush back your hair. “I’m just checking. The wound looks alright. Will you be able to shower on your own or do you require assistance?”

 

“I’m fine! It’s- I can do it alone.” You cursed yourself for the way your voice squeaked in panic at the thought of Markus helping you shower. You pulled back from his hand and curled in tighter around the blanket. “Just- please just go.” The last words came out with a whine as you closed your eyes. He  _ kidnapped _ you and he’s acting as if nothing happened. 

 

After a long moment you could hear him walking away and closing the door behind him. You pressed your face into the blankets and  _ prayed _ that it was all some nightmare. After a moment of trying not to cry you sat up then climbed out of bed. You walked over to where Markus had laid out clothes. They were all brand new and in your size. You grabbed the bra and underwear then rushed to take a quick shower. You finished in record time due to the dizzy feeling coming back and got dressed before picking up the dress and slipping that on, then the crop jacket before you finally left the room. You looked around and saw the stairs, quietly walking down them as you gripped onto the railing.

 

He must have been listening for you or had Markus listening out because the moment you got to the bottom of the stairs Carl was waiting for you. He reached out and softly took your hand. “You really are a work of art my dear.” He looked up at you with a soft smile before kissing your hand. “I am so sorry for any misunderstandings between us. I didn’t want you to feel like I had invaded your privacy. You’re just so beautiful that I wanted to capture every moment of you.” You felt heat rush to your face at his words.

 

Had it all been a misunderstanding? You felt yourself relax a bit and you put your other hand on his as you tried to think where you had gone wrong. Maybe you had overreacted at the painting? You pulled your gaze from your two hands and looked at his face. Carl looked so earnest, so hopeful that you felt your heart melt. You returned his smile and he patted your hand before letting go. 

 

“That’s my girl. Come and join me for breakfast.” Markus walked over and wheeled Carl to the dining table. You sat down next to him and Markus brought out food for the two of you. You both ate in peace, the silence broken up by the soft piano playing Markus provided. Once you were finished Carl reached over to grasp you chin in his hand, turning you towards him. “You look beautiful in that dress. Let’s go to my art room, I have a new idea in mind.” 

 

You nodded and followed him to the room. “Do you see those shelves over there? Where I’ve got the paints sitting? There’s just enough room for you to sit on that top shelf.” You walked over to the shelf, it did form a stair of sorts you thought as Markus held onto your hand while you walked up and sat on the top shelf. There really was just enough space for you to sit straight with your feet in front of you resting one level down. 

 

Carl wheeled himself over to an easel and picked up his paintbrush and pallet before looking at you. “Y/N, look at me.” You did so, trying to hide your unease with sitting so high up without anything behind you. You let your mind wander while he painted you, part of you aware of Markus cleaning and organizing around the two of you. You wondered what he did when Carl was asleep and you were at home? Did he continue to clean the house? Do laundry or prepare Carl's meals? You wondered if he continued to play piano even when Carl slept. Carl had been so silent while he painted that you jumped a little when he finally spoke up again. “I hope we don’t have a misunderstanding like last night again.” His looked up at you with twinkling blue eyes as he gave a smile. You nodded in response, not sure how to even respond to that statement. “I really am disappointed you overreacted like that. Even going so far as to try and fight against Markus?” 

 

You kept silent, wondering how much Markus had told him about the night before. You saw Markus walk into your field of vision behind Carl and failed to suppress a small shiver of fear as you recalled the way he pinned you against the wall, how you were entirely at his mercy. Your eyes traveled back to Carl, wondering if he knew the full story. Could he have ordered Markus to threaten you? How much was in your head and how much was him? 

 

Carl must have noticed your shiver. “Is it too cold y/n? Markus, would you grab that lovely shawl for her to use? We can’t have you catching a chill now, can we?” He smiled towards you as Markus disappeared back into the house and returned a few minutes later with a lovely shawl that went well with the dress you were wearing. You took it from with with a smile and refusing to meet his eyes. You wrapped it around your shoulders and pulled it tight, hoping to draw some comfort from it. 

 

After a little while Carl spoke up again. “I think that’s it for now darling. I can finish this without you now. Why don’t you entertain yourself while I paint?” You nodded, taking Markus’s hand as he helped you down. 

 

“Thank you Carl.” You kept your eyes away from Markus as you scurried out of the room. You found yourself walking back up the stairs and into the room you woke up in that morning. Once the door behind you was closed you flopped down onto the bed. It really was sinful how soft the blankets were. You pushed the thought aside as you curled up on your side, wondering what you could even do. 

 

You sighed as you rolled over, your shoulder dully throbbing from the weight you put on it. After a moment of staring at the ceiling you sat back up. The blanket was so soft you wrapped it around yourself as you got out of the bed and started to look around the room. You wondered if it was just a guest room or supposed to be yours. You walked over to the window and looked outside, the view was beautiful you thought as you sat down on the window seat. You leaned back so you were looking up at the treetops. It was peaceful. 

 

The muted sounds of birdsong lulled you into a nap. You were still exhausted from the night before. The sun was getting low in the sky by the time you woke up again. You turned towards the door when it opened, too tired to fight against whatever was going on. Carl wheeled over to you and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. “Come along my flower. I have a wonderful dinner planned for you.”

 

He placed a kiss on your hand and wheeled back so you could have space to get up. You followed behind him and waited as Markus helped him into the chair-rail. You walked down the stairs with Carl, part of you amused at how fast that thing actually was as he passed you. Once Markus helped him back into his chair you followed the two of them back to the dining table. 

 

You gave a smile at seeing he’d set up a candlelight dinner for the two of you. Markus pulled back a chair for you to sit in and pushed your chair in for you. You both ate in silence, occasionally Carl reaching over to brush back a lock of hair, or just trace an invisible line along your arm. 

 

It was a pleasant evening, a stark contrast to the evening before. You weren’t sure how to feel about the whole situation. “Stay.” Just one word, a gentle grasp onto your wrist and you complied. You stayed with him as he read you poetry. You stayed the night, letting Markus escort you to the room from before before Carl went to bed. 


	4. Fear

You thought everyone was asleep- or whatever Markus did while Carl slept. So you climbed out of the bed and crept towards the door. Would Markus be waiting outside? Making sure you  _ didn’t _ escape in the middle of the night? You slowly turned the doorknob and looked up and down the hallway to make sure it was empty. You slowly walked into the hallway and started to walk down it, pausing when you heard voices coming through a slightly open door.

 

Slowly walking towards it, you crouched down so you wouldn’t be blocking the light entering the room and listened to Carl and Markus speaking. “I want to give her the world Markus.” You looked into the room to see Markus partially sitting on Carl’s bed, the older man holding his hand as he spoke. “There’s somethings I can’t give her though. Things  _ you  _ can.”

 

“I’m not sure what you mean Carl.” 

 

You could hear him giving a breathy laugh in return. “I think you do. I’m talking of physical love. I can love her emotionally, spiritually, I can provide for her. But even if we ignored the fact I have no feeling in my lower half Markus, you and I both know my heart can’t handle it.” 

 

You could hear the blood rushing in your ears, surely he wasn’t saying-? “Carl, I’m not going to- there’s so much wrong with that.” There was silence for a moment as it seemed to sink into everyone that Markus  _ raised his voice _ at Carl. “I think she’s afraid of me.” His voice was soft, heartbroken. You hadn’t even realized he could sound so sad. “She wouldn’t make eye contact with me today. Not since I made the mistake of hurting her while trying to bring her back.”

 

“That’s one thing about us humans. We forgive and forget.” You felt angry at his words. He was just brushing off the fact that Markus admitted to hurting and kidnapping you? His next words made your blood run cold. “I’ll make it an order if I have to. I want you to give her the physical love I can’t Markus.” 

 

“You don’t have to make it an order Carl. I’ll try my best, I’m just not sure she’ll go along with it.” 

 

You quietly jumped to your feet, scurrying back to your room and closing the door behind you as quietly as possible. You then rushed over to the bed and climbed in, curling up as tight as possible with your back to the door. This couldn’t be happening, couldn’t be real. You wanted to hit yourself. All those times you thought ‘if he were younger I’d say he was flirting’? He was flirting with you. You tightly shut your eyes and tried to calm yourself down. 

 

Footsteps outside your door made you shove part of the blanket over your mouth. He wasn’t going to try now was he? You could hear your heartbeat pounding as you waited to hear the door open. After what felt like much too long the footsteps continued away from the door. You sighed in relief and slowly were able to get to sleep. Nightmares of Markus rapeing you as Carl watched waking you up every few hours. 

 

You eventually gave up on sleep and decided a long hot bath might be enough to help you relax. As you poured the water for the bath you slowly brushed your hair, making sure to get out any tangles from the tossing and turning before pinning it up to keep it dry. You climbed in once the bath was full enough and sighed as the heat eased some of your tension. After a little bit you closed your eyes and started to fall asleep. 

 

You weren’t sure how long you had fallen asleep, but a gentle hand shaking your shoulder woke you up. Your eyes snapped open and seeing Markus perched on the edge of the tub made you shriek and rush to cover your breasts with your hands. He quickly stood up and held out a towel for you. “I only came in because you had run the bath an hour ago and I didn’t hear it drain. I wanted to make sure you weren’t going to drown. It’s not recommended to fall asleep in bathtubs.” You wanted to laugh at his phrasing, but relaxed slightly when you saw he was making a point to look at the ceiling to respect your privacy. 

 

A short laugh bubbled past your lips. “Well I’m awake now.” You curled up, pressing your knees to your chest as you looked up at him. “Uh, you can leave now? I just- kind of naked here.” 

 

“I’m a caretaker android y/n, you have nothing to worry about in regards to your privacy.” He hadn’t moved, just kept the towel held out waiting for you and looking at the ceiling. “I need to make sure you get out of the bathtub so you don’t fall asleep in it again.” With a sigh you climbed out of the tub and took the towel from him. He turned and walked out of the bedroom, making sure to look at the door leading to the hallway instead of you as you quickly dried off. “There are more clothes for you in the closet.” 

 

“Thank you Markus.” You turned to keep your back to him as you pulled one of the nightgowns over your head. Part of you squirmed at how short it was, one hand covering the low top while the other tried to pull the bottom further down. You spotted a long sheer robe and quickly pull it in, feeling sheer was at least better than nothing. You turned back to see Markus watching you with curious eyes.

 

He walked over to you, placing his hands on either shoulder. Lightly rubbing up and down them. “You seem tense y/n. Would you like a massage to help you relax?” 

 

You quickly moved away, gasping at feeling the bed behind you. “No! No, no I’m fine. I’m-” You placed yours hands up, trying to keep yourself calm but feeling trapped. “I’m fine. I’ll be just fine, alright Markus?”

 

He backed away from you, watching you with curious eyes for a moment before leaving the room and closing it behind him. You gave a sigh of relief as the door closed before slipping into bed. After a few more minutes of tossing and turning you eventually falling back to sleep. 

 

Once morning came you climbed out of bed and got dressed, pulling on the loose billowy shirt before wiggling into leggings. You went down the stairs, looking around for any signs of Carl being awake. You looked around the house, it  _ felt  _ empty. Slowly you walked into the kitchen, seeing Markus preparing breakfast. He turned at the sound of your footsteps. “Good morning y/n. I hope you slept much better.” 

 

“Yeah.” You tucked a stray long of hair behind your ear as you watched him chop the vegetables. 

 

The two of you looked up at the sound of the automated security system. “Welcome back Leo.” 

 

Markus looked towards the entryway and fuildly turned off the stove, moving everything out of the way before motioning for you to move. You watched him walk past you and after a moment's hesitation followed after him. Who was Leo? Who was he to make Markus look so serious and wipe all trace of a smile off his face?

 

“Carl is asleep right now Leo. You can come back later to see him.” You looked around the corner to see Markus standing in front of a smaller man. He looked similar to Carl, but all similarities seemed to end with looks. You gave a small gasp at seeing him shove Markus.

 

They both turned to you, Markus frowning in concern as Leo’s eyes trailed over your body. He took a step towards you, “What do we have here? A plaything for his plastic toy?” You felt angry at his words and curled your hands into fists. “What? Little kitten have some claws?” He stepped closed to you, Markus reached out to grab him but Leo shoved him back. “Come on, fight me like a man if you think you are one!” Leo reached out and grabbed your shirt, trying to pull you towards him. 

 

You slapped him and tried to pull yourself back at the same time, ripping the shirt in the process as you stumbled and fell back. “Don’t get any closer!” You shouted as he took a step towards you, one hand lightly touching his face. He seemed surprised you hit him back. “You heard me!” You rushed to get to your feet, one hand holding together the ripped parts of your shirt. You glanced between the two men, Markus slowly getting back up to his feet and Leo glaring at you. 

 

He lunged towards you, a scream came out of your mouth before you could stop yourself. He knocked you down but you kicked at him, trying to claw at him, anything to get him off. “You stupid fucking bitch!” Markus quickly pulled him off of you, pinning Leo’s arms so he couldn’t get free. “Get the fuck off me!” 

 

“Markus!” A yell from above the stairs made all of you freeze. “What’s going on?” He slowly put Leo back down and you slowly climbed back up to your feet. 

 

Markus looked between you and Leo before he completely let go of him. “Go to Carl. I’ll be fine.” You hoped it wasn’t a lie, but it didn’t seem like a good idea to have Carl worry so much. Markus quickly nodded and rushed up the stairs. 

 

Leo gave a short huff of a laugh, wiping blood from a scratch off his face. “So I guess the kitten does have claws.” You took the moment to get another look at him, his eyes were very bloodshot and he had bags under his eyes. His face was pinched, the too tight look of someone who wasn’t eating very well or very much. “You’re not an android, your not his plaything. So what the hell are you to my dad?”

 

That felt like a punch to the gut, this fucking gremlin was Carl’s son? You felt the blood rush to your face. Would he be disappointed in you for fighting his son? “I’m his-”

 

“She’s my new muse Leo.” You looked up to see Markus putting Carl in the chair lift and watched him get down the stairs. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t attack people while you visit.” You felt his gaze linger on your ripped shirt and you looked down realizing your bra and a lot of skin was visible before you pulled it shut again. You glanced over at the younger man, flinching at the look of rage on his face before looking back over to Carl. “Y/N, why don’t you be a dear and wait for me in the art room? I’ll be there in just a few minutes.” 

 

You took the excuse and ran for it, not looking behind you as you heard raised voices behind you. Once in the other room you gave a sigh of relief as you sat down on a barstool. A few minutes passed before Carl wheeled himself over to you and gently took your hands in his own. You gave him a shaky smile as he tucked a hair behind your ear. You felt disheveled, still kind of scared about the whole situation. “You look so beautiful right now.” He placed a kiss on your hand before backing up and rolling over to one of his easels. “Lift your chin up a bit.” You stayed like that, letting him paint you as you looked through the glass walls to the slightly gray skies. It fit your mood, overcast but not sure if it was staying or going. “We’re done for now. Let’s have some of that delicious breakfast Markus made for us.” You stood up and followed after Carl, still not sure what to say.

 

Markus was setting the table when you both entered, he looked at the two of you with a soft smile. His gaze dropped down to your ripped shirt and he frowned slightly. You pulled it shut again and sat down to eat, slowly picking at your food. It felt like ash in your mouth. You wanted the day to be over already and it had barely begun. 

 

Markus handed you a drink, some green smoothie looking thing and you sipped at it slowly. You were aware of Carl glancing over at you but ignored it in your sudden exhaustion. You finished the green drink and your world went black. 

 

“Markus!” Carl reached for you and shouted at the same time. Markus already standing behind you and grabbing your shoulders before you hit the table. He looked up at his android before shaking his head and giving a grin. “You drugged her drink.”

 

He nodded, picking you up with ease and adjusting your body so your head leaned against his chest. “She did not get much sleep last night and I’m sure the events with Leo had already left her exhausted. I assumed she needed rest, and this would be the best way to be sure she got it.” He frowned and tilted his head to the side as he thought it over. “Was I wrong in my assessment?”

 

Carl gave a frown and tilted his head as he considered. “No. A nice nap would help her. In a little bit you can take her upstairs, she can still pose for my paintings while unconcious.” 


	5. His doll

Markus had bathed you, carefully brushed your hair out and dressed you up. He laid you down on your bed and posed you for Carl. You were lying sideways on the bed, your head right at the edge and your hair falling down over the edge of the bed. “Are you sure about this Carl? My programming tells me that this is considered inappropriate. More so that she’s unconscious and unable to consent.” 

 

Carl brushed off Markus’s concern with a wave of his hand as he rolled closer to you. He ran a hand over your face, gently tracing your features as he spoke. “It’s fine Markus. You said she would be completely unconscious for a few more hours right? Then it won’t make a difference what we do to her. What’s so wrong with giving her some pleasure and relaxing her while she takes a nap?” 

 

Markus nodded in agreement as he pushed up the silky babydoll you were dressed in. Per Carl’s request you weren’t wearing anything underneath. He hesitated, hands hovering over your bare flesh as Carl watched. “Go on Markus, haven’t you looked up how to pleasure a woman yet?” Markus shook his head and took a small step back.

 

“I have, only-” He paused in his words, LED flickering yellow as he looked over your unconscious body. “In all of the videos, the women were at least awake. The ones were they weren’t were all labeled as ‘rape’. That’s- I’m not sure I can do this Carl.” 

 

Carl frowned and looked from Markus to you. You looked so peaceful there. He traced a thumb over your lips before he spoke. “I don’t want to make this an order Markus. But I do want to give her pleasure. Even if it’s not actually me doing it.”

 

Markus sighed and nodded in agreement. “Alright Carl. I’ll do it for you.” He reached for the babydoll, pushing it further up past your breasts and exposing them. He softly ran his fingers over your body, one hand tracing over your breasts and nipples. After seeing goosebumps start to form and your nipples harden he bent down and licked at your nipple before starting to kiss and suck at your breasts, switching between them as he did so. 

 

The other hand he dipped between your legs, tracing your sex before he slipped a finger in. He closed his eyes in pleasure before gasping out, “She’s very wet, and already so tight around my finger. I’m a little worried about hurting her.” 

 

Carl smirked as his eyes roamed over your body. “Wet is a good thing. Just go slow and you won’t hurt her. There’s no such thing as too much foreplay.” Markus nodded before slowly starting to rock his finger back and forth inside you. He used his thumb to circle over your clit as he moved his mouth up to your neck, peppering kisses along his way up. 

 

He slid a second finger in along the first, keeping the same pace as he pumped in and out of you. He paused when you groaned and he could feel your pussy starting to clench around his fingers. He added a third and started to fuck you even harder with his fingers, gasping in surprise when you clenched up even harder around him in a strong orgasm. 

 

“I think she’s ready enough for you Markus.” He took the unspoken order for what it was and pulled his fingers out of you before pulling his pants down and shoving himself inside you. He couldn’t help but moan in the new sensation, different messages popping up in his vision before he brushed them aside. He took a moment to ease the rest of the way in, until his hips were flush against your own. After a few seconds to get his processors used to the sensations he began to rock his hips back and forth. 

 

Markus placed his hands on your hips and lifted them slightly, using the angle to hit a spot that made your face screw up in pleasure as small moans escaped your lips. He paused, monitoring your heart rate and breathing to see you were still out of it. You were, so he continued on, running his hands over you as he thrust into you over and over again. Carl remained near your head, all pretense of sketching you abandoned as he ran his hands over your upper body, brushing a stray lock of hair from your face, grabbing and pinching your nipples as he ran his hands over your breasts. A sharp changed in your breathing alerted Markus you were coming out of your drugged state slightly faster than anticipated.

* * *

 

The first thing you were aware of was pleasure, then pressure on your hips, then a voice somewhere above you. “She’s waking up Carl.” Someone was brushing away tears from your face. You could feel cold hands groping at your chest and you tried to push whoever was  _ raping _ you off. Hands moved from your hips, one grabbing your hand and pushing it up. The cold hands moved from your breasts and face to hold your arms in place above your head. 

 

One of the hands that had been on your hips moved over to your clit and began to circle it, the fast movements mixed in with the cock inside you hitting just the right spot over and over again caused you to cry out as your legs began to shake. Carl was holding your hands, whispering into your ear. “That’s right, come for us darling. Just lose yourself in the pleasure.” 

 

You opened your eyes to see Carl by your head and Markus above you. Markus looked at you with a soft smile before he snapped his hips against you  _ hard _ , his hips stuttering as he rode through his own orgasm, his head thrown back and his eyes closed in the pleasure. You felt shocked at the realization he was cumming inside you. Carl let go of one of your hands and brushed away another tear. You didn’t know what to think of his next words. “I can’t wait to see what our children will look like y/n. I hope they’re as beautiful as you are.” You turned to him in shock, all you could do was breathe and focus on not passing out. “You see, Markus is programmed with my DNA. We can still have children together. Our future will be wonderful.” 

 

A shudder ran through your body, both from the cold air on your skin and from the loud squelching sound made as Markus pulled out of you. He walked over to the bathroom to clean up and was back before you could finish sitting up, a warm wet cloth cleaning up the fluids dripping between your legs. You felt your throat tighten as you watched him methodically wipe up the mess, his head turned away from you. Neither you nor Carl could see his red LED as he battled with himself over what he had just done.  _ For Carl _ , but he still forced himself on you. He seemed to take a long time cleaning you up and you eventually pulled your legs away from him and towards your chest as you sat up fully. 

 

Carl reached over to brush your hair back and you managed to stop yourself from flinching away. “Could I be alone for a moment?” It came out as just a whisper, you kept your gaze down towards the bed.

 

“Alright. We’ll be downstairs when you’re ready darling.” You heard the both of them leave and then broke down crying. The stress from the whole day too much. First Leo attacked you, then you discovered your attacked was Carl’s  _ son _ . Then  _ something _ \- you still weren’t entirely sure what- happened and the next thing you knew Markus was raping you while Carl encouraged him and felt you up. Now you discover Markus can somehow get you pregnant and Carl hoped he would. 

 

You jumped out of the bed, almost falling over at how weak your legs felt. Luckily you caught yourself on the bed and made your way over to the bathroom to take a shower. You needed to wash the feeling of their hands off of you. You took your time until the hot water, grateful for whatever magic water heater Carl’s house had that didn’t let the water run cold at all. After a while you just felt too tired to stay in the shower any longer and stepped out, drying off and going to the closet to get changed into something more covering. 

 

With a roll of your shoulders and your head up high you left the room, going down to meet Carl and Markus again. 

 

The passing month felt like a whirlwind, Carl proposing and you numbly accepted. He had a judge brought over to the house and you exchanged your vows. Almost every night Carl had Markus rape you. You would swear some of the nights when he wasn’t watching Markus was whispering “I’m sorry” under his breath, but it was always so quiet and you were so detached from the moment that when you started to pay attention to his words he was quiet again. 


	6. Broken

One morning after Markus woke Carl up he went to your room. You were surprised to see his shirt was ripped. “What happened?” Your hand reached towards the tear but you stopped before touching him. You had grown, not quite close- but forming a friendship with the android in the passing months.

 

He brushed off your concern with a small sad smile. “I’m fine. It was just some protesters y/n. Nothing to worry about.” You frowned at his words but allowed him the moment. You two stayed like that for a minute, him sitting on your bed and you sitting by him with your knees up to your chest. “Let’s get you dressed. I’m sure Carl would love your company.” You nodded, getting up and following Markus to the closet as he picked out clothes for you to wear. 

 

Markus turned and left, heading downstairs to Carl after he laid down your clothes to wear. The day passed like any other- minus another confrontation with Leo that Carl had you leave during. Until Carl had Markus start getting him ready for a night out. “Are we going somewhere?” You couldn’t help but ask, he hadn’t let you leave the house since Markus kidnapped you. He even had a judge come in to get the two of you married instead of taking you to the courthouse. It hadn’t stopped him from ordering a wedding dress for you and getting a picture of you standing next to him. Of course in the painting he had given you a smile that wasn’t there. 

 

“Oh no darling. I’ve got something I can’t get out of. I’m sorry but as much as I would love to have you with me as company, I just can’t trust others around your beauty.” He turned towards Markus before speaking again. “No no, not chains. The silk rope will be enough, just make sure to do a very good knot.” You stared at Markus as he walked over to you with a long coil of rope in his hands. You felt afraid and couldn’t help but cry a little as he placed your hands together, wrapping the rope around the wrists and occasionally giving a tug to test the resistance before finally tying the rope around one of the piano legs. “Go on, give it a test! There should be enough room for you to walk around and keep yourself entertained darling.” 

 

You could only stare at your bound hands, shock numbing you to the fact that Carl and Markus were leaving. You waited until you could hear the front door shut before trying to pull the rope out from under the grand piano. You had to stop from the pain, the almost 600lb piano refused to move, and the rope refused to give. Injuring yourself was not something you wanted to do while trying to escape. You looked around the room, the rope was long enough for you to reach the dining table and eat some of the fruit laid out there. You wandered as far as it would let you, searching for a knife, for anything that would allow you to cut the rope. 

 

After what felt like too long you gave up, lying down on the lounge and taking a nap. A sharp tug on your rope and cursing woke you up. You fell off of the lounge and looked to see who had tripped over the rope. It  _ wasn’t _ Markus. You knew it couldn’t be Carl. It didn’t sound like him, and he couldn’t have tripped over it like that. The rope tugged and you followed the motion in the dark room to gasp in surprise at seeing Leo standing there. 

 

“What are you doing here?” He just gaped at you, looking down at the rope in his hands and then tracing it to the rope wrapped around your wrists. “Leo. What are you doing here? Carl isn’t home.” You couldn’t stop the small tremor of fear in your voice as you spoke. You didn’t want to be here alone with him. With your hands tied together you knew you wouldn’t be able to fight him very well if he attacked you.

 

He closed his mouth and looked up at you with a glare. His eyes were still as blood shot as they had been that morning. “Did he do this to you?” You turned away and didn’t answer. “Tell me! Did he tie you up like this?” He yanked at the rope as he spoke, raising his voice at you. “No, I bet he told that toy of his to do this.” 

 

You ignored his question. “Why are you here Leo? I thought Carl kicked you out.” You looked around behind him, but couldn’t see in the darkness. You gasped when he pulled out a knife, trying to pull back but he still held onto the rope. “Please don’t hurt me!” You were surprised when he sliced through the rope near his hand. “What-?”

 

Leo gave a shrug and closed the knife before putting it away. “Look, I’m far from perfect- but I can’t hurt you when you’re defenseless like that.” He turned and walked into the studio. You followed behind him, not sure what to do now that you weren’t stuck to one room, but your wrists were still bound together. You sat down on a stool as he started to look through paintings. Ignoring him you tried to wiggle your hands free. Your wrists were starting to get raw and pink from the constant friction as you tried to force the knot free. 

 

He didn’t react, but you jumped when you heard the automated voice, “Welcome home Carl.” You put your hands back in your lap, unsure of what to do. You knew it was too late for you to escape now. You could hear the two of them speaking as they entered the other room. You watched the door, your heart pounding in your ears as you heard Markus’s voice. “And Mrs. Manfred is missing.”

 

You could hear Carl’s voice again, too low for you to hear his words. After a long moment you saw the doors open and Markus stormed in, quickly followed by Carl. Finally Leo reacted to them entering the room. 

 

“Leo.” He sounded almost resigned to the fact he was here.

 

The younger man turned, smirking as he looked over Markus. “Oh look who's here. My father’s plastic toy!” He turned back to the paintings and you glanced over at Carl who entered further into the room. 

 

“Leo, what’s going on?” He turned to look at you, eyes roaming over to make sure you were unhurt. You gave a nervous smile in response. Leo had only scared you, it wasn’t as big a deal as him breaking in.

 

Leo barely reacted, “You refused to help me. So I’m helping myself. It’s crazy what some people will pay for this shit.” 

 

“Don’t touch ‘em!” Carl barked at Leo. He turned to you, “Did he hurt you darling?” You shook your head quickly. 

 

Leo ignored Carl’s question, seeming to not care about you anymore. “Look, they’re all going to be mine sooner or later anyway. Just think of it as a downpayment on my inheritance.” You found yourself wincing at his calus words. 

 

“Markus get him away from here. Get him outta here!” Markus glanced at Carl in concern before walking over to Leo. 

 

He looked down at the smaller man, “Look, I’ve already called the police. You should go now before you get yourself into more trouble.” 

 

Leo glared at Markus for a moment before turning towards you, “More trouble than having a girl tied up in the house?” He turned over towards Carl, “All you ever do is tell me to go away. What’s wrong Dad? Not good enough for you?” Carl came close towards the two of them. “Not perfect like this fucking thing?” He got in Markus’s face at the end of his sentence. 

 

“That’s enough! Get out, right now! Go on, move!”

 

“What makes it so special anyway, huh? What’s it got that I don’t?”

 

“Leave him alone!” You jumped up at Leo shoving Carl away. You desperately wished your hands were free, all you wanted to do was cover your ears and hide. The yelling as too much for you. 

 

Markus turned away from Leo and towards Carl as his chair spun around before he could catch himself. “Come on! Let’s see what you got!” You were crying by now, it all felt like too much. 

 

You almost missed Carl’s next words, he spoke them so softly. “Markus, don’t defend yourself. You hear me? Don’t do anything.” 

 

Leo got in Markus’s face again. “Go ahead, hit me! What’re waiting for? Think you’re a man? Act like one!” He shoved Markus again.

 

“Stop it!” You looked back towards Carl, he was leaning over and grasping at his chest. Panic filled your mind as you ran between Leo and Markus and to Carl. “Stop it Leo!” He yelled and started to fall out of his chair, you tried to hold him back up. 

 

It all felt too much as you looked between the three of them, Carl still yelling for Leo to stop it and Leo still shoving Markus around and yelling in his face. “Too scared to fight back, you fucking bitch?” He punched Markus on the last word, you ran from Carl’s side to shove back at Leo. 

 

“Leave us alone! Just stop! Please?” He swung again, catch you across the jaw and knocking you down before continuing his assault on Markus. You felt dazed, realizing your head must have hit the concrete flooring as well. Markus braced himself against the table, almost as if to catch his breath. Carl was slumped over in his chair, and Leo was gearing up for another swing. 

 

He continue his verbal assault as Markus stood back up, “Oh right, that’s right! I forgot you’re not a real person. You’re just a fucking piece of plastic! Listen to me-” He grabbed Markus by his shirt again and got close to his face.

 

“No, Leo! Leave him alone!” Carl sounded pained as he gripped his chest even tighter, almost falling out of his chair. 

 

“I’m going to destroy you, then it’ll just be me and my Dad and that bitch. I’m going to tear you apart and nobody’s going to give a shit, you know why? Cause you’re nothing. You hear me? You’re nothing!” He punched Markus again and you were torn between going to Carl and trying to stop the one sided fight. 

 

The choice was made as Carl fell out of his chair and collapsed on the ground. You screamed. Markus and Leo both turned towards him, “Carl no!” He was quickly by Carl’s side, holding his hand and cupping his head with the other. “Carl, no.” He sounded so pained.

 

“Humans are fragile machines. Take care of her for me.”

 

“Carl, don’t leave, okay? Please, don’t go- don’t leave please!” He was crying, holding onto Carl while Leo stared in shock and you could only cover your mouth. You wanted to scream, you wanted to cry. 

 

“Remember Markus, don’t let anybody tell you who you are.”

 

“No. No! Dad! No, please.” You walked over to Markus, placing your hands on his shoulder as he slowly lowered Carl’s head. 

 

Leo spoke up and you wanted to punch him. “This is all your fault. This never would have happened if it wasn’t for you!” You stood up, not caring if your hands were still bound. Your husband, your captor, the man who loved you was now lying dead on the ground because of him. 

 

The police finally arrived as Leo was backing away from you. He turned towards them and you turned towards Markus, he was still in shock. Markus slowly turned towards the police, lifting his hands as he stood up. Leo pointed to him, “The android, it was the android.”

 

You realized what was happening the moment Markus fully stood up. You screamed as the officer fired his gun twice. Both bullets hitting Markus and knocking him down to the ground. The female officer walked over to you, taking in your ripped dress, the bound arms, and the growing bruise on your face. “What happened here?”

 

You backed away from her, holding your hands up and looking around wildly. “He killed my husband.” You turned away from her to glare at Leo. “You killed my husband!” You lunged at Leo, trying to hurt him in anyway possible when the officer grabbed you around the waist. “He killed them both!” You were screaming, hysterical by now. So much had happened so quickly you felt like you were drowning. You gave up fighting against the officer and went limp in her arms, sobbing now. “He broke in, my husband and his android were at a party. He tried to rob us and Carl had a heart attack.” 

 

Leo stared at you in surprise, looking between you and the other officer. The male officer walked over to Leo and handcuffed him. “You’re coming with us then.” 

 

The female officer guided you to the living room, away from the bodies of Carl and Markus before sitting you down on one of the couches. “Do you need to see a doctor?” You nodded, now too tired to even speak. The rest of the night felt like a blur, officers speaking to you, nurses speaking to you, then finally a doctor standing before you.

 

“I’m sorry Mrs. Manfred but we’re not going to do an x-ray of your face. We wouldn’t want to risk the baby.”  You felt numb as you stared up at the doctor. 

 

“What baby?” All you could think of was Carl telling you how beautiful your children would be. You had  _ hoped _ he was wrong about Markus being able to get you pregnant. It looked like he wasn’t. 

 

The doctor faltered for a moment before speaking again. “You’re about 10 weeks pregnant. I’ll have you set up with an OB Mrs. Manfred.” You nodded numbly, widowed and now pregnant. You managed to hold yourself together until the automated car dropped you off at Carl’s house- no, your house. You managed to walk inside and crawled into your bed, crying yourself to sleep.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!

It was another 5 days until you were able to drag yourself out of the house for something other than Carl’s funeral. You went to the graveyard, still trying to come to terms with his death. With Markus’s death. You felt like you must have been in denial, because the android on tv speaking about equal rights sounded  _ just _ like Markus. You stopped in the path, seeing an android that looked just like Markus standing in front of Carl’s grave, talking to him.

 

“You always said that living, was about making choices. So what if I chose to defend myself against Leo? Maybe you could still be alive. Maybe a lot of things could have been different. Maybe I could have saved her. Unless all of this was just meant to happen. I don’t know what to do anymore. All of my options are bad ones. No matter what I decide, there will be blood.” He stared at the gravestone, almost willing for a response. He paced back and forth for a moment as you walked closer. “What should I do Carl? They’re killing us. I don’t want to answer violence with violence, but what choice do I have? I miss you Carl. I miss you so much.” He sighed before speaking again, “I just wish I had been able to say no to you. I regret so many of our actions regarding y/n, but I can’t change what we’ve done to her.”

 

He turned to walk away, but stopped when he saw you standing before him. “Markus?” 

 

You took another step towards him, kept walking slowly until you stood in front of each other, face to face. You lifted a hand up to his face and ran a thumb over his cheek. “Yes, I survived.” He gently took your hand in his own, staring at you with sad blue and green eyes. “Y/N, I am so sorry for what I’ve done to you.”

 

You shook your head taking your hand back before flinging your arms around him in a hug. “I was so scared Markus! I’m still scared.” You sobbed into his shoulders, your next words spilling out of you before you could prevent them. “I’m pregnant.” He quickly stepped back, eyes searching your face and then looking down to your belly. He ran his hands up and down your shoulders, then settled one on your stomach.

 

“I put a life inside you?” You nodded through your tears. “I don’t know what to say.” 

 

You gave a broken laugh, “I don’t know what to do either. I’m still coming to terms with everything that happened.”

 

He pulled you back in for a quick hug. “After this is all over y/n, I’ll come find you.” Then he left, and you were alone in a graveyard watching him walk away. 


End file.
